Le bain
by SNAPESLOVEx
Summary: Demandezdonc à Severus s'il veut prendre un bain... Il vous répondra probablement d'aller vous faire foutre! SLASH DÉLIRIQUE SSHP DMHP HGRW LMRL... bref y'a du monde et c'est l'bordel!


Une niaiserie!

Persos pas à moi, tous à mamzelle JKR!

**Le bain**

Par **SNAPESLOVE**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'ai jadis eu le goût d'écrire une niaiserie de slash, alors ne lisez pas si vous devenez fou facilement. Vous l'êtes probablement déjà tous anyway:D

Severus, Sevvie pour les intimes, se leva tranquillement de son lit et s'étira de toute ses forces jusqu'à ce que son dos craque bruyamment.

-Aye! J'ai besoin d'une douche bien chaude!

Sevvie se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain en prenant soins de prendre une serviette dans l'armoire en passant.Il arriva près du bain et ôta sa longue cape flottante, sa longue veste à boutons et ses pantalons noirs.Et non, il n'y avait là aucun sous-vêtement à retirer, puisqu'il n'en portait pratiquement jamais, il disait aimer la sensation de liberté dans ses pantalons lorsqu'il marchait dehors par une journée fraîche.Il disait, il se le disait à lui en tout cas!

Finalement, il prit un bain, il avait envie de relaxer pour bien passer la journée de congé qui s'offrait à lui en ce jour orageux.Severus aimait le temps gris, personne dehors, il avait la paix quand il sortait, les gens étaient plus maussade qu'à l'habitude, donc moins énervant. Il aimait l'ombre.

Les yeux fermés, il se savona partout, prenant soins de bien laver là où le soleil n'éclaire pas.Il aimait beaucoup le son de l'eau dans son bain, cela lui rappelait quand il était petit.

-Cela me rappel quand j'était petit.

-Severus? Êtes-vous-là? J'ai à vous parler.

-Qui est-ce? Je suis dans mon... Dans l'impossibilité de vous accueillir pour le moment.

-Allons! Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je vous verrais nu! Sortez Severus!

-Albus! Ne me rappelez surtout pas ces temps-là! Allez-vous en!

-SeEviiiii

-Que? Sortez!

-Allons, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié? ...Sevi...

-ALBUS SORS!

-Mon petit sorbet citron avec noix concassées par-dessus, sourie un peu!

-Merde!

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? J'ai entendu crier, je suis venu voir... mais... Qu'est-ce que... Severus?

-Remus? Pars!

-Oh Remus! Regarde, Severus est dans la baignoire!

-Oui ça je l'ai constaté Albus, merci!

-MERDE! SORTEZ TOUT LES DEUX!

-HEY! Que faites-vous tous ici à crier comme des malades?... Quoi... heuuuu... Severus?

-Toi! Pas un autre par Merlin! Lucius merde je suis dans mon bain! Pourquoi êtes-vous tous à me regarder au lieu de partir?

-Pas mal le Sevi!

-Remus!

-Désolé Lucius.

-Ah, tu es là père!

-Draco?

-Mais c'est quoi ça? ...Professeur Snape?

-Quelle bourde!

-Oh pour une bourde s'en est une de grande taille Severus!

-Remus!

-Désolé Lucius.

-Monsieur Malfoy jr, ce n'est pas un endroit pour vous!

-Mais professeur Dumbledore, je cherchais mon père!

-Oui! Et il reste si je reste!

-Pourquoi resterais-tu Lucius? Merde je prend un bain!

-Oui, pourquoi resterais-tu Lucius?Hein?

-Oh Remus la ferme un peu!

-Enfin je vous trouve professeur Dumbledore!

-Harry?

-Oui c'est moi. Professeur Snape?

-Je dois rire ou pleurer à présent?

-Severus, ne pleurs surtout pas!

-Remus!

-Désolé Lucius.

-Malfoy? Tu assistes à ce spectacle? Sale vicieux!

-Harry ta gueule!

-Qui a dit ça?

-Moi!

-RON?

-Et la bande au complet va se pointer!Y manquait plus que ça!

-C'est... C'est le...

-Oui Ron, c'est le professeur Snape!

-Harry, merci d'avoir spécifié. Maintenant, est-ce que tout le monde pourrait SORTIR de ma salle de bain!

-Mais qui crie comme ça? On vous entend depuis le fond du corridor!

-Minerva?

-Oui Albus?

-Vous devriez partir avant de voir...

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Hermione?

-Harry c'est horrible!

-Ne regardes pas Hermione!

-Facile à dire Ron, oh MERLIN!

-Ne vous énervez pas je...

-ALBUS!

-QUOI?

-Demandez donc à tout le monde de quitter ma salle de bain!!!

-Harry?

-Oui Hermione?

-Que faites-vous tous ici?

-C'est à Remus qu'il faut poser la question!

-Albus!

-Minerva, c'est vrai.

-Professeur McGonagall, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je n'en sais rien Draco.

-Remus, que faisais-tu ici d'abord?

-Lucius, je venais voir qui criait.

-Je dois te croire?

-Mais bien sûre!

-Il dit vrai Lucius.

-Merci Severus.

-Tripple con!

-DRACO!

-Désolé père, mais Potter me regardait!

-Ah.

-Désolé Lucius, mais je n'en peu plus!

-NOOOOOON REEEEEEMUS! LÂCHE SEVERUS!

-Non, je ne peux pas!

-Oops, il y a de la bisbille!

-Tu l'as dit Ron!

-REMUS, LÂCHE-MOI!

-Non Severus, je ne peux plus me retenir, je dois te toucher.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

-Hermione! Ne regarde pas!

-Harry! Fais quelque chose!

-Mais quoi?

-Aller, montre-nous combien tu es meilleur que nous tous!

-La ferme Malfoy!

-NON! Remus, laisse-le, tu es miens!

-Oh que non, Severus est miens et je ne t'appartiens pas!

-Père?

-Laisse tomber Draco.

-Ton père est un homo!

-Ta gueule Weasley!

-HAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Ta gueule aussi Potter ou je...

-Ou tu quoi? Me saute dessus pour m'embrasser?

-Oui, regardes...

-Malfoy! Merde lâche-moi!

-Non, tu vas voir comme c'est agréable, aller quoi!

-DRACO!

-Père, c'est Harry, oh oui c'est lui que je veux!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

-Albus, faites quelque chose!

-Oui Minerva, venez plus près... moui comme ça... mmm.

-Oh Albus! Vous êtes coquin! Hiihihihihihihih!

Comme Remus était occupé sur Severus, Draco sur Harry et Dumbledore sur McGo, Lucius se sentit un peu à part et tourna le visage pour apercevoir Ron, qui était seul parce que Hermione s'était enfui en courant.

-Monsieur Malfoy?

-Tu as tout deviné mon cher petit rouquin!

-Mmmmm!

-Aller, approche plus près.

-à vos ordres, monsieur Malfoy.

-Mmmm, soumis? J'adore!

-Oh oui Severus, enfin tu te laisses faire!

-HHHMMM Remus... Mmmmmmm.

Et tout ce bon monde ont eue une belle matinée remplie de surprise. Finalement Severus est avec Remus, Albus avec Minerva, Draco avec Harry et Lucius se mord encore les lèvres de regrets!

-Aller Lucius, encore!

-Merde! Laisse-moi respirer!

-Aller quoi!

à la fin, tout le monde a finit par sortir de la salle de bain de Severus, qui pu sortir de l'eau glacée pour se sécher et aller rejoindre Remus dans son grand lit.

Sniff C'est une triste fin!!! Bouhouhouhouhou!

SEVERUS FOREVER!!!

-----------FIN----------

Ce fut un délire personnel, comment déconner toute seule avec une bonne bière…!

-SNAPESLOVE-


End file.
